Tieria's cross dressing
by Lucchan
Summary: Tieria Cross-dress? Oh well, ajang cuci mata untuk kru Ptolemaios, mungkin...


Disclaimer : Sunrise, jelas. Sedihnya mereka bukan karakter yang aku buat... -sobs-

Sedikit OOC, mungkin?

Yaoi? Gak bisa dibilang Yaoi juga...

Ini Fanfic pertama -yang saya publish ke net-

Bisa dibilang saya sedikit ngambil dari salah satu Fanfic user disini juga, tapi bukan plagiat kok...

Ini bisa dibilang keterusan dari fanfic ' **Lockon Stratos, a Gentleman**'

Sekali lagi, ini bukan plagiat =w=

Enjoy~

* * *

Episode.... Etto... Lupaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! DX (Animenya di lappie, lappie nya tewas)

Pokoknya seudah Marie (Soma Peries) gabung ke Ptolemaios, dan sebelum Tieria nyamar di pesta dansa!

* * *

"Aku, ingin melihat musuh yang sebenarnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Tapi, ada kemungkinan identitasmu sudah diketahui oleh musuh," Lasse memberi komentar.

"Aku akan ikut sebagai back-up." Setsuna menambahkan.

Aku menghela nafas. Dua anak ini...

"Tampaknya sudah tidak ada pilihan lain... Baiklah jika begitu, tapi sebagai gantinya, kalian harus mengikuti semua instruksiku." Aku tersenyum.

"Ryoukai," Setsuna dan Tieria menyahut berbarengan. Senyumku semakin lebar.

"Harap dicatat, yang aku maksud semuanya itu benar-benar 'semuanya'." Kini senyumanku sudah berubah menjadi cengiran jahil. Sudah waktunya anak-anak ini membayar keegoisan mereka selama ini. Beberapa anggota lain saling berpandangan. Tieria mengerutkan dahinya sementara Setsuna hanya menatapku. "Nah, yang lain, kembali ke tugas masing-masing. Setsuna, bantu Ian untuk mempersiapkan kepergian kalian. Tieria, kau ikut aku. Feldt, Milleina, jika tidak keberatan tolong bantu aku dengan persiapannya." Perintahku cepat.

"Ryoukai." Semua kru menyahut berbarengan meski masih bisa kulihat beberapa ekspresi keheranan mewarnai wajah mereka. Hanya Setsuna yang masih berekspresi datar.

"Nah, kita mulai persiapannya?" Aku berpaling pada Tieria begitu hanya tinggal aku, ia, Milleina, dan Feldt yang tersisa di anjungan.

Tieria mengangkat alisnya. "Pestanya nanti malam bukan? Kita masih memiliki waktu sekitar 12 jam."

Aku berdecak sambil menggoyangkan jariku. "Persiapan yang matang dibutuhkan untuk sebuah misi penyusupan, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Jangan bilang kau berusaha menghindar, Tieria Erde." potongku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Tieria cemberut.

"Tentu tidak. Mari kita mulai persiapannya." ujarnya tegas sambil melangkah keluar. Aku tersenyum menang sambil berjalan mendahuluinya..

Aku senang selama empat tahun ini sikap Tieria sudah berubah menjadi lebih bersahabat. Tetapi cukup menguntungkan juga ia masih mempertahankan sikap superiornya itu.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Sumeragi Lee Noriega?"

"Seratus persen." Sahutku enteng.

"Apa yang..?"

"Semua orang tahu kalau para Gundam Meister itu pria kan? Jadi ini merupakan penyamaran yang sempurna!" Dibelakangku bisa kudengar Milleina dan Feldt mengikik pelan.

"Tapi.."

Aku mendelik. "Kau ingat perintahku tadi kan? 'Ikuti semua perintahku.'" Aku mengingatkan. "Kau tidak takut kan? Kalau ya.."

"Tidak," sergah Tieria panas.

"Kalau begitu, bergegaslah, kalian akan berangkat 20 menit lagi," tutupku sambil tersenyum manis.

Kami melangkah ke anjungan. Di anjungan, semua awak telah berkumpul. Setsuna telah menggenakan pakaian sebagai supir yang sudah kusiapkan. Sekarang tokoh utamanya...

"Bbbbrrrrhhhb!" Ian menyemburkan kopi yang tengah diminumnya.

Lasse dan Saji Crossroad tampak terkesiap sementara Allelujah menjatuhkan papan dada yang tengah dipegangnya dan Marie bergumam pelan.

"Cantiknya..."

Aku tersenyum sambil menoleh kebelakang dan melihat hasil karyaku. Selama ini aku sudah tahu kalau Tieria memang memiliki wajah yang cantik. Ditambah lagi potongan rambutnya itu. Tidak salah kalau Neil sempat mengira kalau ia perempuan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan tampak semenawan ini jika didandani sebagai perempuan. Jujur saja, aku sendiri sedikit terkejut.

Hanya Setsuna dan Lockon yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Kalau Setsuna, aku sudah bisa menduganya, tetapi reaksi Lockon membuatku kecewa. Padahal aku mengharapkan reaksi yang lebih darinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku, menutupi kekecewaanku akan reaksi Lockon.

"Bagus," jawab Setsuna datar.

"Aku, Tieria.. Tapi..." Ian tergagap, matanya tertuju ke belahan gaun Tieria. "Tapi ia kan..."

"Ayah! Itu pelecehan!" Milleina berseru kesal.

"Cantik.." Allelujah bergumam pelan sambil menunduk untuk mengambil papan dada yang tadi dijatuhkannya, tetapi matanya masih terpancang pada Tieria.

Lasse yang telah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya bersiul pelan sementara Saji menggosok-gosok matanya sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum menang.

"Nah, Setsuna, persiapannya sudah selesai?"

"Semua sudah siap," sahut Setsuna. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalian punya waktu sekitar 3 jam. Bawa Gundam kalian ke arah pegunungan tidak jauh dari Mansion tempat berlangsungnya pesta itu. Disana, pasang Gundam kalian dalam kondisi Stand-by dan gunakan kamuflase. Tieria, kau tidak kesulitan menggunakan Seravee dengan gaun itu kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Tieria, tetapi yang terdengar adalah suara sopran wanita yang jernih. Aku tersenyum. Alat pengubah suara itu bekerja dengan baik. "Baiklah jika begitu.." Tapi kalimatku terpotong ketika kulihat Lockon melangkah maju kehadapan Tieria.

"Apa...?" Tieria mengadah menatap ekspresi datar Lockon tepat ketika pria itu berlutut dan meraih tangan kanan Tieria.

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu wanita menawan seperti Anda, Nona," goda Lockon sambil mengecup tangan Tieria. Seketika itu juga rona merah mewarnai kedua pipi Tieria.

Anjungan hening selama beberapa saat ketika para awak kapal menahan nafas menunggu reaksi Tieria selanjutnya. Sementara rasanya aku barusaja melihat Deja Vu. Lockon memejamkan matanya ketika Tieria mengayunkan tangannya keatas...

'tuk'

Tieria memukul pelan puncak kepala Lockon. "Jangan melakukan tindakan yang bodoh." Ujarnya enteng sambil berbalik dan melangkah keluar anjungan. "Sekarang waktunya berangkat kan?" Tertangkap olehku kilasan air mata ketika ia berbalik. "Ayo Setsuna."

"Ryoukai." Setsuna menyahut sambil mengikutinya keluar menuju hangar. "Kami berangkat."

Aku mengangguk, "Baik. Semoga berhasil." Setsuna melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Sesaat, anjungan kembali hening.

"Fuh," Lasse menghela nafas memecah keheningan. "Itu tadi nyaris," ujarnya sambil meninju pelan bahu Lockon.

"Kau jelas membahayakan nyawamu," Ian terkekeh. "Tapi reaksi anak itu diluar dugaanku."

"Banyak yang sudah berubah selama empat tahun ini," ujar Feldt lembut.

"Ya, banyak yang telah terjadi..." Aku mengiyakan sambil tersenyum sedih. Rasanya aku baru kembali dari masa lalu, ketika Neil melakukan hal yang sama...

Aku menghapus air mata dari ujung mataku.

* * *

Gimana? Maaf kalau aneh DX

Please Review~


End file.
